conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Maroit
Maroit, the Shattered World, is a world with several continents and countless smaller islands which hang suspended over empty space (The Fathoms). Several of these continents know about each other (the Known World). Races of Maroit *Aandarin *Fathomling *Human *Dragon Continents Magic Systems It is important to note that all magic is more difficult or impossible to use on unwilling creatures, and all magic grows more difficult with distance. Maroit has hundreds of magic systems, but only a tiny fragment of the are known. The most well-known magic systems are called Metallic Magics. Each Metallic Magic has a corresponding metal. Without enough of the corresponding metal, each Art doesn't work. On land, almost all Magics work, due to the abundance of metal in the earth. In skycraft that aren't above land, magic doesn't work unless a large amount of the metal is on board the ship. Magic systems with non-alloy metals are called the Greater Metallic Magics. The metals corresponding to each of the Lesser Metallic Magics are all alloys of at least one other Metallic Magic. Often, a user of a lesser Magic has to surround themselves with the metal in order to use it. Seemingly separate magic systems are often connected in strange ways. Greater Magical Arts Runic Magic (Kycellium) ::: Languomancy and Runecarving are actually the same art: The art of speaking/writing in Runic. Speaking an incantation in Runic or tracing a few runes in the air with a Runecarver can produce a magical effect. If runes are carved on objects, they can grant the object magical properties. Certain runes/incantations can emulate the effect of other magical arts. :::: Properties of Kycellium :::: Kycellium is a pale metal that glows slightly. Runes, too small to see closely, crawl over it. Runes appear on flora/fauna exposed to it for long enough. If kycellium is inspected with something like a magnifying glass, new Runes can be learned. Arcanjutsu (Titanium) ::: Arcanjutsu is a martial art, that, if practiced in the presence of titanium, can be used to create magical effects. Using different Stances will create different effects. ::: Weapons can be used with Arcanjutsu, particularly titanium ones. :::: Arcanjutsu Stances *Stormstance focuses on evasion, hoping to draw out the fight as long as possible. The benefits Stormstance grants includes extra speed. If Stormstance is used long enough, a storm will arrive. Stormstance allows the user to move unhindered in the storm, and to influence the storm. When the storm arrives, the wielder gains extra strength, speed, and they deliver an electric shock to anyone they touch. *Tidestance focuses on unstoppability and resiliance, hoping to tire the opponent out. Tidestance reduces speed slightly, but grants great strength. In water, tidestance becomes much faster and allows the wielder to manipulate the current. On land, Tidestance allows the wielder to summon phantasmal water to slow down the enemy. *Birdstance focuses on speed, darting in to strike the enemy and retreating again. Birdstance reduces the pull of gravity, allowing the wielder to leap higher. :::: Properties of Titanium :::: Titanium armor is unnaturally light, and increases speed and strength. Infusion (Nechromium) ::: When humanoids die, they persist in an abstract form, a spirit. Nechromium gradually draws spirits into it. Nechromium that contains spirits glows a pale green color. Infusion is the art of using these spirits to fuel magic. ::: Infusion is most commonly used to create golems, but it can be used to fuel artifacts, animate corpses, and more. :::: Properties of Nechromium :::: Beyond trapping spirits, Nechromium does little unusual. It is a dark greenish color. Warping/Altering (Ydrium) ::: Warping and Altering are two sides of the same coin. Warping allows one to change the physical shape of an object. A Warper could make a piece of metal ripple like water or bend like paper. Warping grows harder with distance, and it is difficult to use near unwilling creatures. ::: Altering is almost identical to Warping. However, instead of changing the shape of an object, altering changes what it is made of. An alterer could temporarily transform lead into gold, for example. ::: Warping and Altering are both temporary, and their effect go away when the weilder stops concentrating. It takes other magic, such as Runic magic, to make it permanent. ::: Warping cannot make or seal holes in an object. :::: Properties of Ydrium :::: Ydrium is a translucent metal of varying color. It is nearly impossible to Warp and impossible to Alter. Augmenting (Mycollium) ::: Augmenting is the art of changing the biology of living creatures. An Augmenter could give a human claws and reinforce their skeleton with adamantine, for example. ::: All this comes at a price, however. Every time someone is Augmented, it takes away some of their lifespan. Someone with an adamantine skeleton, claws, and the ability to heal rapidly would probably live for half as long as they would otherwise have. It is for this reason that Augmenting is outlawed in most places. ::: It is important to note that Augmenting does not "know" if you are going to die before your life expectancy. If you were going to die at the age of eighty, Augmenting might kill you at the age of sixty. It wouldn't "know" if someone was going to die at twenty. For some, Augmenting can be worth the price. ::: If the Augmented individual left the presence of Mycollium, they would not change. However, any magical gifts they gained would cease to function. :::: Properties of Mycollium ::: :::: Mycollium is a transparent metal, and is somewhat soft. Any living thing exposed to Mycollium for an extended period of time (a few days at least) will suffer strange mutations. These do not affect their life span. :::: Riftweaving (Transentium) ::: Riftweaving is the art of using transentium to Hold items, then to Release them again. Each piece of transentium can Hold up to fifteen times it's weight. ::: Only Riftweavers can store things in transentium. To store something in a piece of transentium, one must touch a piece of transentium and focus on the object to be stored. This grows more difficult with distance. If the item is beyond the transentium's capacity, it will fail. If it succeeds, the item will dissapear in a flash of darkness, and the transentium will start to glow faintly. ::: To Release something, one must touch a piece of transentium that Holds something. If it contains multiple items, each item it contains will come to mind. The Releaser must then decide which object to free. It's easier to free large objects. Lesser Magical Arts Flora and Fauna The Maroit Bestiary